Pancake Breakfast
by Lost In My Own Relm
Summary: Hanamiya got up early to make Kiyoshi breakfast. However, that's not the meal Kiyoshi plans on eating...


"What is all of this?" Kiyoshi asked. His eyes scanned the room, taking in all of his surroundings. It was much more cheery than usual, especially with all the festive colors of reds, pinks, and blues. A plate overflowing with fluffy pancakes was in the center of the dining room table and surrounded by toppings of fresh fruits and spreads.

"What does it look like?" Hanamiya asked with slight disgust in his voice. He was standing with arms crossed and body leaned against the wall, appearing to have been waiting for quite a while. Hanamiya was still dressed in his pajamas from the previous night, with the addition of an apron stained with pancake batter and syrup.

"It looks like my sweetheart got up early to make me breakfast," he smiled. Hanamiya's face crinkled with displeasure at the comment, which only made Kiyoshi chuckle. "I figured you'd react like that. Now, am I allowed to dig in or do I have to wait for the magic cue?"

Hanamiya rolled his eyes and gave a huff, "Do whatever you like. I'm going back to sleep."

"Hold on for a moment," said Kiyoshi with an earnest purr. He moved closer and closer until his towering figure was pinning Hanamiya against the wall. A hand cupped the pale boy's cheek in its palm and warm breath stung at his lips.

"What do you want?" Hanamiya said with a lack of emotion. On the inside, however, his heart was racing with exciting delight.

"Well, you can't expect me to just let my sweetheart just wander off without rewarding him for his nice gesture, can you?"

Kiyoshi reached back and grabbed the bottle of syrup from the table. Opening the bottle with his teeth, Kiyoshi used his available hand to untie Hanamiya's apron.

"You can never be too sweet, correct?" With Hanamiya's chest now fully exposed, Kiyoshi began to drizzle the bare skin with sticky, brown syrup in long, stroking motions. Once layered in the topping, Kiyoshi began lapping it up slowly. His tongue tickled at Hanamiya's nipple as it traced it over and over again until it became an aroused bud.

"Mmm," Hanamiya moaned as Kiyoshi suckled at his neck.

"Could this be my breakfast?" Kiyoshi teased, "That is, not to say that I don't want to appreciate the one you made for me. I just think you look so much tastier at the moment."

"I can be whatever you want," played along Hanamiya. He had to admit, when Kiyoshi got dirty, it was actually rather enjoyable. He still wanted to punch him in his perfect teeth a large majority of the time, but it was moments like this that the feeling of raging hatred faded ever so slightly enough for his blacked heart to accept Kiyoshi's love and affection.

Eventually, the entire bottle of maple liquid was poured artistically over Hanamiya's now naked body and drank up by Kiyoshi. The two slid down the wall and onto the floor, where Kiyoshi began adding fruits to the equation.

"What's the perfect treat without some strawberries?" asked Kiyoshi, picking up a half of the pink berry between two long fingers. He admired it for a moment, "Say 'agh'."

Hanamiya complied and Kiyoshi eased it down his throat, followed by the index and middle finger. Kiyoshi's fingers were suckled at, coated thickly with pink-hued saliva, before being slowly dragged out and slid into Hanamiya's rear.

"Ah!" squealed Hanamiya with surprised shock as the fingers moved deeper inside him; the saliva making passage through a slightly smoother journey. The corners of Kiyoshi's mouth pulled into a satisfied smile. This was the way he liked seeing Hanamiya: submissive and oh so adorable.

"Here's another," Kiyoshi popped another strawberry half into Hanamiya's moaning mouth. It was chewed begrudgingly as a third finger moved inside. The fruit slice did little to stifle the yearning sounds of Hanamiya's delightful pain, for whimpering yelps of pleasure still rang from his vocal chords.

Kiyoshi himself was getting hard just at the sight of Hanamiya naked on the ground and decided eventually that it was time for a change of pace. Stripping himself down to the skin, the fingers were soon thereafter replaced with his length, which was fit inside Hanamiya like a glove.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" he asked rhetorically; Hanamiya's mouth was too full of strawberries and drool to give any other response than another curt moan. Kiyoshi began rocking his weight back and forth to Hanamiya's oncoming glee.

It was only moments after that Kiyoshi began covering Hanamiya in another sort of topping, one that Hanamiya found the tastiest of all as it splattered all the way from his lower body to his face. The tiled floor was cool against his bare back, but wherever Kiyoshi touched, a newfound sense of warmth fled into the skin. Hanamiya's bottom was practically burnt by the time Kiyoshi finished himself.

"So," Hanamiya panted with exhaustion, "Did you still want that breakfast?"

"I think I'm full at the moment," teased Kiyoshi lightly, "But I would be happy to eat again after a shower. What do you say?"

"Whatever. I still have to clean all this syrup off of me."

"What, did I not do a good enough job?" he asked with a mock-pout. Hanamiya smacked the back of his head, muttering a quick curse. "Fine," sided Kiyoshi, "Let's go get you cleaned up."


End file.
